vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103876-aurin-face-change-with-new-patch
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- pretty much this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah. It's funny because it happened to aurin. Were it their own character's race, they'd be raising all hell and demanding compensation. As long as it's not their race, though, it's perfectly ok. | |} ---- ---- At least we have a good smile though so that's no problem. | |} ---- I will give you that. but yeah mouth breathing character is seriously bothering me. | |} ---- ---- This was changed this patch, it should have never been their focus in the first place, we are simply asking for it to be changed back.. its not a matter of "they have better things to do" if that was the case they wouldnt have changed it... | |} ---- ---- I'll do one step further, right into another game. | |} ---- all male aurin faces have the "mouth breather" gap... nice try | |} ---- yah, because the same people that work on 3d models and textures are the same people that work on class balances right? i mean right? right? right? really? right? you know right? cause yah right? I dont play Aurins, but generally speaking i dont think they should be going in there and changing anything from character creation, not unless there is some sort of barbershop or plastic surgeon feature in game. They can add stuff, i'm sure nobody would mind too much, but dont go in there changing stuff that will affect how our characters currently look. | |} ---- Thank you | |} ---- ---- ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/30213-kit-brinny-game-vs-flick/ They seem pretty receptive of player comments when it comes to appearances. I was pretty surprised when they changed in game Kit Brinny to match up with her appearance in the flick. I dont know if 1 person might be enough to have them go back and undo Aurin face changes, or if it needs to be a bunch of players talking about it. It's hard to say how many players will notice this change though. With an NPC people will notice it more because you're walking up face to face with an NPC. With your own character a lost of times you are looking at the back of your head when you are playing. I know i would notice any changes to my Chua face right away though since i /dance and look at myself at least 5 times a day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, you're on these forums too? I remember you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's not the reason. Next Month's sub is close. The Truth: http://v.cdn.cad-comic.com/comics/cad-20140702-c5881.png | |} ---- Chua got fatter. Lil furry hambeasts they are. | |} ---- ---- Hahaha :D His own fault for rolling on RP server :ph34r: | |} ---- It's true. Aurin tend to be polyamorous. | |} ---- You're lucky you can even charge. Nobody seems to want it from Draken for some reason | |} ---- This comment combined with your avatar is just perfect. | |} ---- And sadly drakken seem to be the horniest of them all. Get it? Because they have horns. I know, it's funny. You laughed. Don't lie. | |} ---- | |} ---- My neglected warrior alt is not amused | |} ---- Maybe it's because he has two rusty beer-cans instead of horns. | |} ---- A match made in... ewwwwww. | |} ---- ---- I love those little conversations. In Deradune there's a Chua trying to tell a Draken female that she should kill things with big guns etc. instead of swords. And then the two Draken males having a pissing contest over hunts is pretty funny too | |} ---- Which is surprising, because dat ass. :ph34r: | |} ---- You know it | |} ---- ---- :wub: Don't judge me.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I was gonna say, the cheese grater won't cuddle with you afterwards. | |} ---- ---- This is why the commissary in Illium doesn't serve soup. | |} ----